An application is a program that can provide a single or a plurality of functions or services. An App platform is a distribution platform providing an App downloading service for smartphones, and generally, is also an App.
Smartphones have advantages of high performance and abundant interaction, and can provide flexible Apps and content to users for use, bringing great convenience to the users. As interaction capabilities and operational performance of smartphones are continuously improved, and a mobile network speed is increased and a tariff is decreased, users use the smartphones for a longer time every day, and various requirements in daily life are met by using the smartphones. To meet daily life requirements of the users, a large number of life service Apps are generated. Life services may include every aspect of the daily life, such as catering, entertainment, renting, house purchase, working, traveling, education, and training. A user downloads a corresponding App from an App platform and installs the corresponding App according to requirements of the user. After the App is installed each time, the user needs to fill in personal information for registration. Therefore, operations are complex. Moreover, because the user needs to fill in the personal information during each registration, the personal information is easily leaked, and information security is low.